


the shrinking accident

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Cock Cages, M/M, Macro/Micro, Watersports, voldemort was defeted sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is shrunken so needs somewere to go to stay safe hwere better then in athrur wealsey's underware
Relationships: Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	the shrinking accident

Harry and ron were at the burrow it was the 1st of july and they had just finished there 7th year at hogwarts harry defected voldmort in 1996 at the end of 6th year. Harry and Ron left the house going to the local piublic potions lab since the burrow lost there in 1982 when the could nolonger acsess the atic while in the potions lab rons cuoldron exploded ron manidge to move out the way but harry didn't and the next second he was shrank down do the size of 5 inches then his urshrall 6"1 2 and 4 inchest to rons 6"3 and fred and gorge's 6"5.

Ron picked him up gave 3 silver sikels to the man at he front desk and wnet home "DAD HARRY HAS SHRANK DOWN" ron screemed after molly and arthers devorice sadley but they where only married form the kinds and there youngest is in 6th year now she was gifted a house from dumbledore it was a small 1 bedroom house and molly vinsted the burrow for dinner and to see her children and harry but she was curraltley sick.

"ron dont worry ill contact slughorn or snape and they will make a revierc potions but it wass take a few months so for now we will have to keep harry in the saftest place i know" ron knew exactley what his dad mean arthur opened his pants and underwere unclocked his cock cage got a sligley thicker one that taht one on put harry in it and relocked it with harry inside it with verry littyle protest over the next few hours harrystarted to enjoy this a little bit he was cocked on every hourer by arthur then the underwhere opend againbut this time in the bathroom aruther had a piss not bothring to snake it off so a little got on harry then while in bedhe was hunnging arthurs cock while going to sleep


End file.
